


Traveling and Training

by thegreatstoryteller



Series: Chronicles of Rebecca Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Becca knew her purpose in life was more than that of an heiress. She refused to let herself fall into the ease life could have awarded her. If she could survive her self-imposed journey, then just maybe she could make a difference in her city.





	Traveling and Training

Alfred stood beside her, in a pressed suit and a bowler hat. The freshly laid tarmac burned their noses as the jet rolled out from the darkened hangar. It’s white finished paneling gleaming under the early morning sunlight.

“Are you sure about this, Miss Wayne?” Alfred asked as he stared apprehensively at the jet.

She trained her eyes on the horizon, saying only “Yes.”

Alfred hid a deformed sigh as a cough and stared at the young woman he had long regarded as a daughter. She had her parent’s determined spirit and ambition. 

“Well then, I wish you an unearthly amount of good luck on your journey.” His British accent deepened and she heard the tremble in the last world. He was already fearing the worst; that on her journey of self-discovery, she may not find her way home again.

She turned to him and gave a half-hearted smile. “I can’t make you a promise, but I’ll do my best to come back.”

“That’s all I ask.” The pilot approached them; the jet was ready.

Rebecca took a step forward, but changed her mind halfway through, turning instead to give the man who raised her a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Alfred. Keep busy and make sure Wayne Industries survives,” She told him. He returned the hug and patted her back lightly. 

“Of course, miss Wayne.” He released her and she walked away, ascending the steps into the jet. She resisted turning back. Life could be far easier, staying in her mansion, hosting parties and enjoying a carefree existence, but- an overbearing conscious prevented her from such a menial trap.

She sat down in the white leathered seat and felt the jet roll off the airstrip and fly up into the air. The jet glided over the Atlantic and touched down in England where she jumped ship to a business class flight to Cambodia. This was one of the few places she’d never had a holiday. It foreign, unknown, and her pockets were empty. If she wanted to survive here, it was up to her.

She had a few advantages. International travel was no stranger to her: snowy holidays in the Alps, pergolas in Barbados, scuba diving on the Great Barrier Reef. Foreign cultures were known to her. This would be nothing so fun or glamours. Becca was unsure what was to come, but it would be her greatest challenge.

Once the plane touched down she was on her own; no money, no friends, no Alfred. Five years was the goal she had. If she could make that…….

Maybe she’d find her reason for this. People who have ‘it’ figured out generally didn’t fly across the world with a knapsack and no plan. The fear was there, but so was the heart racing anticipation. She wouldn’t fail herself, this was a test of wills and she  _ would _ pass.

 

\---------

 

One of her most important lessons was learned as she stepped onto a snowy mountain top: Ra’s al Ghul was a fucking asshole.

This was a fact Becca learned quickly. Her first year of training was simple smuggling and theft in the form of her companies own products. It was trivial; she needed more. Needed her boundaries pushed to see what she was capable of. Thus, she found his solitary mountain training facility.

He was a man consumed, by what exactly, she wasn’t sure. He had welcomed her into his home and given her the challenge she so desperately wanted. He was no man to be underestimated.

There was no coddling, no ease. He tore her apart, right down to the root and rebuilt her. Becca ached, her skin burned, all the pain coalesced in her body. It didn’t stop. He threw her into the jaws of the lion again and again, until her mind was on the edge of breaking. Her only option was to learn not to feel the pain. To shut off the links in her brain responsible, and simply….go numb.

In this world, on this mountain top, fear was a weakness. No man, no woman would ever be able to use fear for their advantage, for she would not let such mundane things control her actions.

However, amongst the pain and suffering, there was a beautiful and sensual silver lining: Talia al Ghul.

Her master's daughter was everything Becca knew she shouldn’t want. Dangerous, cunning, wicked; it was a love affair that was never destined to end with anything but sorrow. The fact was ignored and the two women enjoyed each other thoroughly.

Yet, those days in the mountain came crashing down and with them the boulders that crushed Ra’s. He was an unparalleled master of martial arts, but that couldn’t save him. Becca would hold no such superiority that her skills would make her any less mortal than the people she walked by on the street.

Talia watched as Becca left, a scorned look in her eyes. But, how could she expect any different? They were two powerful women, along crisscrossing paths, but they were never meant to stay aligned.

Her five-year goal ended short, she’d achieved more than her younger self could have hoped. If her younger self had known all she’d been through…….she would have never stepped on that plane. But, things can’t change, we can only move forward.

The plane ride home was silent. The attendant, with her pinned back blonde hair and blue eyes, had approached her as the flight began. Her posture was tense and eyes wary, but Becca quickly waved her away. She looked relieved. Becca’s tangled hair, dirty face, and unwashed clothes weren’t normal for the plane’s clientele. She’d rented it for a few days and it cost more than most could afford in a year. In terms of wealth, Becca  _ was _ the type to rent the plane, but her appearance was so mangled at the moment they couldn’t see the heiress beneath it.

She shook her head and watched the ocean go by far below. Gotham was only a few hours away. After years in the mist, finally, she was going home. She should have been happy, but instead, she could only muster a deep feeling of dread.

Years of complete freedom would be traded in for the stifling persona of a wealthy heiress. The idea of the false normalcy made her sick. For the whole world, she’d have to play the part of the young, inexperienced woman they expected her to be. The thought alone was exhausting. People were so naive, especially those she’d known most of her life. The rich new little about real struggles. About the gut-wrenching feel of starvation, or the bite of winter cold through a t-shirt, or the feel of an infection eating through your body as you sleep on the dirt floor of a shack in Indonesia.

At least she’d have Alfred. Her friend, confidant, the closest thing she had left to a father. She could imagine his smiling face when she’d disembark in a few hours. She missed his company. If nothing else in Gotham, she did miss Alfred.

Alfred would welcome her with open arms and a gentle smile. He’d want to know what she’s been up to, and he’ll get the watered down version. Or, perhaps he should know the full extent. He needs to know what she was capable of and what she survived. Gotham would be changing, she’d force her way through the city, ripping it apart and rebuilding. She had plans for her city. Under the cover of night, she would bring the criminals to heel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wonderful readers. I've written a few more installments in this series, but don't start expecting any regularity with posting. I'm loving the ideas I have for this series in the future, but I haven't dedicated myself to writing it all. For now, though, enjoy!


End file.
